Patrick Quinn
Patrick Quinn was the brother of Danny Quinn. After becoming lost through the Anomalies as a teenager, he joined the Time Tribe, but became murderously damaged and unbalanced by his experiences. He took the name of Ethan Dobrowski. Biography Background Patrick was born around 1981Was 14 years old when he first when through the Anomaly, and spent eighteen years travelling through them, and grew up in a middle-class neighbourhood with his parents and his older brother; Danny. Patrick had two friends; Ryan Mason and Matt. )]] Episode 3.2 At age 14, Patrick broke into the Brooks house with his two friends, for a laugh. Unknown to them, an Anomaly had opened upstairs and a Camouflage Beast from the future came through and attacked them. Matt was killed, Ryan survived and remained in the present while Patrick escaped through the Anomaly before it closed. Interim His loss greatly affected the Quinns who had previously held him in high esteem (higher than Danny at least). (Episode 3.2) He spent an unspecified amount of time in the home era of the Camouflage Beasts. He had to kill many of them to survive; so frequently he began to enjoy it. (Episode 4.7) He eventually went through another Anomaly, travelling for some time alone. He once appeared as an anarchist in 1902 Russia by the name of Ethan Dobrowski, murdering at least half a dozen people before disappearing, presumably through another Anomaly. (Episode 4.6) After departing, he continued to use this name and later joined the Time Tribe where he met Emily Merchant and Charlotte Cameron. But, unlike Emily who thrived in her new found family, Ethan found it hard going although he did fall in love with Charlotte, and she was apparently able to keep him under control. (Episode 4.3) The constant travelling, the fear of the unknown and the creatures they encountered left Ethan a cruel and unstable man. (Series 4) Episode 4.3 While in the Cretaceous, living off an Arboreal Dinosaur species they called 'Tree Creepers' Ethan and Emily took a sick Charlotte and split off from the main group of fifteen, through an Anomaly to 2011, to get medicine for Charlotte as she was dying from some sort of infection. Unfortunately, Charlotte soon died shortly after they arrived. Ethan immediately blamed Emily for her death. Despite Emily's reassurances, he refused to believe her and remained hidden from the Anomaly Research Centre team when they arrived to deal with the Anomaly and the Tree Creepers that come through it, watching one soldier get killed. Ethan escaped undetected and later broke into an old apartment and killed the owner by snapping his neck. He watched Emily and Matt Anderson on the balcony at Matt's flat across the street. Episode 4.4 Whilst Matt was away dealing with Therocephalians, Ethan broke into Matt's flat and confronted Emily on the balcony. Holding her at knifepoint he kidnapped her, tying her up in the old apartment and ignoring her pleading not to hurt her. Episode 4.5 Ethan told Emily that it was her fault Charlotte died, and that as they were the only two people that era who knew her, they were going to hold a funeral for her before he killed Emily for revenge. He revealed that he could drive, and that he was from the present, something Emily wasn't aware of. He was determined to make his family suffer the way he had, so he was pleased to have made it back to his home time. He was also convinced that he could do anything. He took her to the Cameron section of the Tower Hill Cemetery, and later locked Emily in one of the coffins alive. As he was leaving, Matt arrived and the two fought, but Ethan escaped, but not before telling Matt it wasn't over and that he was the past and future. Episode 4.6 Ethan set up a bomb in the flat, looking at a photo of him and his brother. Ethan left the flat as Captain Becker arrived, and later returned to lure Becker into his trap. He later visited his old house, and met an old woman named Lily. The woman remembered him and said "You're that boy." He tells her his name is Ethan Dobrowski and that she is mistaken, claiming that, "that boy is dead" before he ran off. Episode 4.7 Ethan used a wind-up radio to locate an Anomaly at a prison , just like how the Time Tribe use them to locate them at a certain frequency. At the prison, Ethan entered and knocked out one of the soldiers. While he was searching for the Anomaly, Connor Temple interfered with the Anomaly signal and exposed his position, he then smashed the radio in frustration. Ethan fired his gun at the ARC team, and used a Terror Bird's distraction to continue his search, but was followed by Matt. Matt eventually had him, and demanded to know what he'd done to the Anomaly, but Ethan wasn't sure what he was talking about, and asked where the Anomaly was, telling Matt that despite his original thought of wanting to stay in the present he had changed his mind. The Terror Bird arrived and distracted Matt, allowing Ethan to escape into the courtyard, and held Danny at gunpoint. However, the two recognised each other from their childhood and hugged, and the team learned Patrick's true identity. He was taken into custody and questioned by Matt, who realised he didn't interfere with the Anomaly and just wanted revenge on Danny for leaving him alone for eighteen years. Danny soon came in and Patrick explained how he had to kill many Camo Beasts while he was in their future home, and eventually started to enjoy killing. Danny questioned his killing of people too, and Patrick claimed that they were just animals and weren't any different. Patrick asked Danny to let him go through the Anomaly, and when he refused, he took the EMD off a guard and shot him before luring Danny in to knock him out. He considered shooting him at point-blank range then reconsidered. After shooting Becker with the EMD, Patrick travelled back to the prison. He stepped through one of the two Anomalies, once he unlocked it. Later, Danny followed him through to prevent him from killing anyone else. Other references Episode 3.2 As Patrick's body was never found, after Danny discovered the Anomalies, he correctly assumed maybe his brother wasn't killed but escaped through the Anomaly to the future. Episode 3.5 When told to forget about the ARC, Anomalies and creatures, Danny said he could not because he believed his brother had been killed by a creature. ''Fire and Water TBA Episode 3.8 When Captain Becker questioned Danny letting Abby Maitland search for her brother who had become marooned through an Anomaly, Danny said he would want the same treatment (as he had lost Patrick). Episode 4.3 Emily warned Matt that Ethan was dangerous without Charlotte around to control him, and the two resolve to find him together. Episode 5.1 Philip Burton watched a video of Patrick talking with his brother, while he was held at the Anomaly Research Centre. Episode 5.2 Matt Anderson had Emily's dagger and told Abby that he had taken it from the evidence from Patrick's flat. Personality Having been long ago damaged and unbalanced by his brutal experiences in the future and then in the past through the Anomalies, Patrick Quinn was sociopathic, violent, deranged, sadistic and unpredictable, and wanted to kill his family more than anyone else for failing to ever find and rescue him while he was lost in time and alone. As noted by Emily, while all of the Time Tribe were in some way damaged from being so far from home for so long, Patrick was "something else." Murderous and remorseless, after having being forced to kill many creatures to survive, Patrick not only had no aversion to killing but actually enjoyed killing and causing death to humans and creatures alike; being unable to value life or discriminate humans' lives from creatures', and believing that humans and animals were no different and that there was no problem with killing both for little or no reason. With his extreme survival experience from his travels through the Anomalies combined with his previous knowledge of modern technology, Patrick was highly capable, cunning and independent; able to evade and mislead the ARC team and stay one step ahead of them for a while in the present, leave traps for them, and quickly adapt to and set himself up in whatever time period he arrived in. Due to this, Patrick was just as much of a danger and threat in humanian time zones as he was in prehistoric eras, if not even more so. Despite his dangerous instability and murderous sociopathy though, Patrick was not incapable of caring about those who were able to get his killing tendencies under control, as he truly cared about Charlotte, and wanted her given (his own twisted idea of) a funeral. Patrick also tried to sever all ties with his childhood before becoming lost through the Anomalies, angrily insisting whenever his real identity was discovered that the boy he had once been was long dead. Relationships Charlotte Cameron During Patrick's travels through the Anomalies with the Time Tribe, Charlotte was able to take care of, help and control him, and apparently felt the need to see that Patrick, due to his damaged and lonely mental state, had someone caring for him. In turn, due to how she'd helped and cared for Patrick, Charlotte seemed to be one of the only people whom Patrick truly cared about after his time lost through the Anomalies. When Patrick and Emily failed to save Charlotte from dying, Patrick was genuinely upset and enraged by her death. He also wanted to give her a funeral in the present, by burying Charlotte's ashes and belongings and a live Emily at Charlotte's family's crypt. Danny Quinn Patrick and Danny seemed to have been very close brothers in their childhood. However, after Patrick became marooned in the Camouflage Beasts' future home, when Danny failed to ever come and rescue him after Patrick spent a long time there hoping daily for his brother to find him, Patrick came to dream of finding and killing Danny and the rest of his family above anyone else for failing to save him. When Danny and Patrick were finally reunited after nearly two decades, Patrick seemed to enjoy letting his older brother who'd been haunted for years by his disappearance see with horror what Patrick's time lost through the Anomalies had done to him. However, when Patrick broke loose and knocked Danny out, he considered finally killing his brother but disregarded the opportunity, suggesting that not all of Patrick's former-love for his brother had been broken and twisted away. Emily Merchant Emily and Patrick spent three years travelling through the Anomalies together with the Time Tribe; from this time, Patrick knew Emily's tricks and tactics well, while Emily unfortunately didn't know Patrick as well as he'd fooled her and the rest of the Time Tribe into thinking due to Patrick hiding his true identity from everyone else. When Charlotte died, Patrick directed his grief and anger towards Emily and quickly came to blame her for Charlotte's death. Because he and Emily were the only two people in the present world where Charlotte died who had known her, Patrick went as far as kidnapping Emily and burying her alive with Charlotte's ashes and belongings in her crypt. Matt Anderson Matt was an enemy to Patrick, intending to both protect Emily from his murderous rampage in the present, and aiming to stop Patrick at all costs after mistaking Patrick's rants about his secret knowledge about the Anomalies as hints that he would be involved with the future Anomaly apocalypse. When Matt finally brought Patrick in and pressed him about what he'd said, Matt was infuriated to discover that he'd been going after the wrong person the entire time with Patrick. Appearances Canonical *Episode 3.2 *Episode 3.5 *Fire and Water'' *Episode 3.8 (indirectly mentioned) *Episode 4.3 (introduced as Ethan Dobrowski) *Episode 4.4 *Episode 4.5 *Episode 4.6 *Episode 4.7 (latest appearance, revealed as Patrick Quinn) *Episode 5.1 *Episode 5.2 Behind the scenes *Patrick wasn't named in Episode 3.2, but his name was revealed in the credits of the episode. *Before it was revealed Ethan was Patrick, it was initially thought that Matt Anderson, also introduced in Series 4, was actually Patrick. It was thought that after disappearing through the Brooks house Anomaly, he could have many years later found his way back into the present, where he took a false name and joined the ARC to try and look for his brother. This was backed up by the fact that Matt's official description states that he "carefully guards the secrets of his past - and the real reason he has joined the ARC team". *In a fake synopsis released by ITV for Episode 4.7, Patrick and Ethan were separate characters. Ethan was killed at the hands of the Terror Bird, while Emily revealed after meeting Danny that she'd met Patrick on her travels through the Anomalies with the Time Tribe. References Quinn, Patrick Category:Males Category:Series 3 Characters Quinn, Patrick Category:Recurring characters Quinn, Patrick Quinn, Patrick Quinn, Patrick Category:Civilians Category:Civilians involved in incursions Category:Criminals